


Never make bets with Niles.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Why did he make a bet with niles, and why did they have to have a war meeting today of all days.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Never make bets with Niles.

Why did he make a bet with niles, and why did they have to have a war meeting today of all days.

Leo had made the poor idea of making a bet with niles, but on paper he shouldn't have lost. He had sent odin out to do a job that was literally impossible and niles made a bet that if odin is successful then leo has to wear a copy of Odin's outfit.  
Considering the job was to find a river enchanted with the magic of evil dreams, leo thought he was safe . 

However odin came back with undeniable proof that he had found one , that meant leo had to wear a copy of odins outfit. The person who had to make it was Forrest so maybe he might get bailed out by his son, Forrest found the situation funny and made the outfit.  
It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact they had a war meeting today, Camilla and corrin laughed, xander was very concerned and Elise was just confused. It was decided that leo was to make no more bets with niles.


End file.
